The girl with the barbed wire tattoo
by DaisyChain16
Summary: She's called Lola Jones and underneath her glasses and braids, she's a hot and sexy punk with many piercing and tattoos. She personally knows the Tooth Fairy who loves the taste of her teeth, the Easter Bunny whose a great mate with benefits, and things get hot when the Boogeyman 'invites' her to his home. (I don't own RoTG)
1. Chapter 1

I'm one of those people who have to hide who they really are. The world sees me differently to my family. At home, I know I'm not judged by the way I act or way I look but when I went to school, or when I walk through town, or when I go to work, there are always people who just don't understand, and judge my whole personality on what I look like. And the dipsticks that are like that are arse holes!

My name is Lola Jones; I live in Canberra, capitol city in Australia, so yeah, I have an Australian accent. I also don't use _loads_ of sang, just occasionally, usually when I'm mad. I left secondary school four months ago and I turned nineteen three weeks ago. I'm only in a part time job at the moment, struggling to find a full time one due a load of places getting laid off. Cheesed off! Anyways, I work at a café a couple minutes away from my house. It's cosy there, I love it, I wish I could get a full time job there but there's only part time available. Again, PISSED OFF!

All my work colleges and my friends see me as a sweet innocent girl, black straight hair in two long braids with a full fringe and big round glasses, grey eyes with long lashes and no make-up. They tend to see me in baggy three quarters and plain t-shirts, and obviously the white apron and black baseball hat I have to wear in the café. I have to cover up a few things to achieve the invisible and innocent look. When I'm at home, I'mma whole new chick!

At home, the glasses are gone and the contacts are in, my hair is down, long down my back and needle to point straight. I have a LOAD of piercings. In my ears I have three lobe piercings on each ear, two helix ones on the right, an industrial and tragus on the left, and a rook on the right. I have my nose pierced, both nipples and belly button pierced as well and my tongue (I take obvious ones out when I'm at work). Now the tattoos, I have a barbed wire one wrapped around my right thigh, a compass on the back on my neck and roses with thorn vines travelling half way up my left side. My make-up is usually mascara and black eyeliner and my clothes tend to be denim shots, tatted, and vest tops with fishnet tops in many colours over it.

Ya see my parents are punks, real rock and rollers and I was brought up in it. I love my style but whingers and their opinions make me hide my fashion in the closet. I become something that blends in, which I prefer. I have a pretty big family. I have a baby brother, James, who's 1 year old; twin brothers, Aidan and Alexander, both seven years old; a younger sister, Ruby, she's twelve years old; another brother, Lucas, he's fifteen years old and finally my older sisters Isla and Zoe who are, again twins, at twenty one years old. So yeah, there's a few of us.

Isla and Zoe moved out, went traveling around the world, the other five are still at home and so am I. We're all the same; apart from the ankle biters don't have the tats and piercings like me, my parents and older sisters. They just dress like us. We're a close knit family. I've gotta baby sit a lot though. We've got Aidan, Alex and Ruby who still believe in Santa and the Boogeyman, and then I've got Lucas who's just a pain in my arse. He's a git! But luckily for me, he and Ruby are sleeping out at their mates at the moment and it's only my mum, me, the younger twins and baby James in the house.

Oh and with the mention of the myths and legends, _I personally _know two of them, of course no bugger believes me, and I mean who would apart from the kids. Anyways, I have met two, one being the Tooth fairy; I met her when I was seven, well, I say _met _her, it was one of her mini copies, I caught one and bless the poor thing was terrified of a punk styled seven year old. At that time I had short black hair that spiked up and wore a lot of black and purple. I calmed the little thing down but by the time I had, the really Tooth fairy came in, we got talking and ever since that day she's been visiting me every once in a week. She's a real sweet heart although I do question her sexuality. Once she straddled my lap when we were talking and then fell asleep on me, her head _coincidently _positioned on my tits till morning, and curled up on top of me. That was about a year ago.

Another one I know is the Easter Bunny, but of course I would know him, he is Australian after all. I met him when I was five, he always calls me _his _little ankle biter. We have a pretty strong bond, when he's not hiding eggs or painting them, he's just hanging out with me, as me. He and Tooth know who I really am. However, mine and Bunny's relationship progressed into something more complicated, well, to put it simple, we're kinda fuck buddies now if ya get what I mean, that started two years back. The poor thing goes through heat and can't control himself, I mean rabbits are known for their very sexual lifestyle, so I _help _him with it. I don't mind, even if he does ride me like a fucking animal, trust me, that bunny can fuck!

I just got back from work about thirty minutes ago, got real busy at one point and had these bloody leaches latching onto me at table five. Three blokes, horny as fuck, kept touching my arse when they got the chance. I gave one of them a crack 'round the head and got a warning off the manager. James is in bed, cute little ankle biter he is, the twins were in their rooms playing with action toys and my mum and I sat on the sofa watching TV while dad was at work, working the nights shifts.

It's bloody hot tonight! I feel like I'm melting! I and my mum are both in shorts and fishnet top, no under vest so our bras are on display, the lads are upstairs so we're ok to do so. I know it's a bit weird to say, but either way, my mum can get away with the reveal look 'cause she is in fact hot for her age. It got to about seven at night and it was time to put the twins to bed, obviously putting a vest top on before going in their room. I doesn't take too long with the twins, their good kids, cheeky little devils I've gotta admit, but good kids. I get a load of complaints about the heat and whining that they can't sleep before they begin to settle down a bit. I put the big fan on to keep 'em cool then leave to go back down stairs.

Five hours of mother daughter bonding and TV and food, we call it a night and go to bed, sticky and roasting. I go into my bedroom, close the door behind me, and turn on the fan, getting cool air in the room. My bedroom is split between the two personalities I have. I have my walls, COVERED in only posters of bands, singers and the best movies. My bedding is black, as is my blinds but my furniture is white like the bed posts, draws, wardrobe and desk. I love drawing so my desk is more or less littered in arty stuff like paint brushes, pencils, sketch books and pastels.

It's pretty tidy to be honest; I also have a load of teddies in the corner of my room. I walk over to my draws and change into my _pyjamas_. It's too warm for clothes, but I can never sleep naked, I just don't find it comfortable, so, I wear the skimpiest pair of panties I have, a black lacy thong. I don't sleep in a bra, I mean how can a girl do that, its constricting, so I whip that off and only keep on my short sleeved fishnet top on, letting my nipple rings poke out from the holes.

I drop like a rock on my bed, no covers, too warm for that and lay there, begging that I'll fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been staring at my ceiling for an hour now; it's three in the bloody morning and I still can't sleep 'cause of this figgin' heat. I toss and turn until I hear a scream. It was Alex, I jump out of bed and run to my door, before reaching the handle I look down at what I'm wearing and cringe, I CANNOT go out to my brother like this. Luckily I hear my mum rushing down the hallway to his room. I crack open the door and listen in on the talk.

"Shush shush shush. It's ok, I'm here, you're a'right. C'mere, what's the matter, eh?" My mum coos to Alex, gently soothing the terrified kid.

"The Boogeyman! He wa' 'ere! I saw 'im. He was right there!" he said, panicked. I was looking through the crack in the door and saw him pointing to the corner of his room. He just had a nightmare. Bloody hell, I thought he was being murdered or somethin'! I turn back to my bed, standing by and rubbing my face.

"Boogeyman, huh? Well cheers mate for helping me sleep, arse hole." I whispered to myself, laughing slightly at the end. I was about to lift my leg up to climb back into bed but I felt something grab my ankle. I looked down to see a shadowy hand coming out from under my bed and grabbing my ankle. I was about to scream until the hand pulled me down and was now dragging me under the bed. I clawed at the wood with black painted nails; I was going to scream again until another shadowy hand then came out and covered my mouth. It felt rough, sharp and grainy like…sand?

That can't be right? I continued to drag me under the bed, my screams muffled against the hand. More hands seemed to emerge from the darkness, garbing my arms, my waist my legs and, HEY! Get this fucking hand off my tit! I can't get out of this, I'm getting pulled under my bed by black sand hands and nobody in my house knows about it, I'm fucked. The force soon wins and I'm pulled completely under the bed and everything goes dark.

~#~#~#~#~

I woke up on a stone floor and it was dark, like really dark. There were little rays of light but they weren't enough to see my surroundings. Where the hell am I?! I stood up, feet cold against the floor that felt SO good and started to look around. It was like a painting, one of those abstract images of an imaginary dungeon you get in video games. I looked to the ground to see where I was stepping and then I noticed… I'm still practically naked. SHIT! I try covering myself up with my arms but I don't do a good job of it.

"Oh, don't do that, your covering all the best bits." A voice purred, dripped in a British accent came from the shadows, I snap my head towards the voice but I can't see anything over the darkness.

"Who are you?!" I yell pissed off at the fact I've been abducted by perverted sand hands.

"I believe you called me an _arse hole_" it relied with a mocking and lazy tone. It was as if this bloke couldn't be arsed to even say his own name. It kind of made me frown at first…but then it hit me and ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! What kind of joke is this?! This guy thinks he's the…I burst out laughing.

"You? You're the boogeyman?! The creepy weirdo that hides under the bed?" I continue laughing then I pause. "Wait…Were you in my brothers room?! Ya sick bastard! You gave him that nightmare, didn't ya?!" I yell, spinning around trying to find this voice wherever it was. The voiced laughed, amused and wicked crossed over.

"You know," the voice started, I turned to it immediately, "you are very interesting Lola. Two people in one body, the nightmares you have, judgement, the wrong attention, the _fear_. You're afraid of what people think about you, how they will react when they see the _real _you." The man had appeared from the shadows, yellow eyes glowing in the dark before the rest of his body emerged. He was tall, slim and grey skinned. He wore some kind of black robe thing with a very low down V neck. His hair was jet black and spiked and he had no eyebrows which was kind of weird but still, the angular look in his face was kind of, well, attractive.

But those words, they were true, I was afraid. I have always hated how people think of me, ever since I was young. Kids picked on me for my style, that's why I changed. I snarled at the man, crossing my arms over my chest to cover up the silver rings that sparkled in the light. How dare this bastard kidnap me then starts insulting me!

"Ya sick mate! Take me home and piss off will ya?!" I yelled, pointing a finger at him and scowling. Again, the prick just laughs and makes his way over to me, now standing not even and arms distance away from me. He was looking down at where my arms were and smirked. Man this guy's disgusting! His head remains looking down but his eye poke up to stare into mine, a smirk rips across his face to reveal shark like teeth.

"You want to be invisible. Why? I mean, look at you, your practically delicious." The smirk still printed on his face even through his words. Before I could get a word in, I feel something crawl up my leg, a familiar sensation I felt pulling me into the dark. I look down to see the long sandy black hands crawling up my legs, wrapping around them. I try to move back and away from them but I only fall over, the arms now moving high towards my arms and pinning them to the ground.

"Get the fuck off me, _boogeyman_!" I growled but the man only laughed and knelt down, crawling over me so our noses were almost touching.

"It's Pitch Black or _Your Majesty_ to you. After all, I am the Nightmare King." He smirked at me, the sand wrapped around my neck lightly; _Pitch _nuzzled my neck then took a nibble at some of the fresh that poked through the sand. I supressed and moan by biting my lip, making sure no sounds escaped. Pitch then lifted his head and looked down my body, tracing the back of his hand over my barbed wire tattoo that twisted around my right thigh.

"I like this." He smirked, then traced his hand up and over my thorned roses tattoo covering my left side. "And this," Then it went up further to my nipple, pinching it between his thumb and index finger. My head flew back and I slammed my mouth shut to stop any sound coming out. He saw this and tugged more and moved into a straddle position and then pinched my other nipple with the other hand. "And I _love _these." He whispered huskily as he leaned down to whisper in in my ear. I began to whimper at the pleasure it send through my body and his continued to tease my nipples. Ever since I got those pierced, they've been much more sensitive than they were before.

He gave a deep throat chuckle and removed his left hand but the right continued to torment. I ran it down my side to the rim of my fishnet top; I felt a long sharp nail hook the fabric and then began to cut up. My eyes opened wide as I looked down to find he had torn through my top to leave me completely bare at the top and only a thong at the bottom. I looked into his glowing eyes in disgust as he continued to smirk at me squirming to free myself. He then used his nails to pinch my nipple making me take a sharp inhale and arch my back. His hand then travelled up my side, stroking it, caressing it, while the other now took my tit in his hand and began massaging it roughly, needing in his palms earning little whimpers from me.

"You're going to scream for me."


	3. Chapter 3

He leaned down, stealing a sloppy kiss from me. He began to lick my bottom lip, demanding entrance as I kept my lip fixed shut; his hand began to travel down and then cupped my heat, pressing his thumb in my clit making me gasp. He didn't hesitate to thrust his tongue in my mouth to suck on my tongue, flicking the piercing and lick across my teeth hungrily. I moaned quietly as his began to rub my heat and roughly need my tit. I really don't want this but fuck it feels good. He smirked against my lips then separated his mouth from mine, leaving a long trail of saliva between our tongues.

His tongue then began to trail down my neck, sucking and nibbling at my skin. His claw-like finger nail then trailed down to my hip and cut the fabric of my thong; he then hooked it on his finger then flung it across the room. I could not move my head as his mouth was pressed against me neck and the sand hands were holding down my limbs. While I tried to think of a way to get free, one of his long fingers pushes up in to my opening and began to thrust up into me. The shock made me moan out loud, I felt him smirk and chuckle against my neck as my back arched at the jolt of pleasure that ran through me.

He continued to thrust his finger up into my pussy, making me whimper as I tried to hold in a moan, but then he added another finger, then another. I just couldn't hold it; I moaned out loud, my eyes, closed and my head fell back as he thrust his fingers in me with unbelievable speed. He removed his lips from my neck and looked down at me as I squired at the pleasure sending electric currents though my body. After a few more thrusts, he removed his fingers. I whimpered at the emptiness yet I was glad I wasn't being violated.

But he didn't finish there. He grabbed my hips, and lifts them up, hooking my left leg over his shoulder whilst he used spread my other leg further. I'm glad I'm flexible. I looked up to see what he was doing, he lets one of his hands go and clicks his fingers. He robe drops into small sand particles and dissolves into the darkness, now; he's completely nude and…holy shit. He's hung! His dick was erect and large, not quite Bunny's size but still bigger than average.

He smirked down at me as he lined himself up with my hole. I wanted to object, but I felt like I was paralysed. Pitch then began to push his dick into my pussy, slowly; stretching me and making me arch my back and moan. He slid down to I could feel him fully inside me. He then lent down and licked the rim of my ear, one hand still spread out my leg whilst the other began to pinch at my pieced nipple.

"I'm going to make you scream for me." His whispered before sliding out to the tip and snapping back into me making me cry out. There was no build-up of pleasure, just raw heated fucking as he began at an inhuman speed and was now thrusting deep, hard and fast into me. I moaned out uncontrollably, pleasure coursed through my body as he roughly fucked me into the stone floor. I tried to stop the moans but I couldn't, his thrusts were glazed over with lust, pumping powerful and hard, digging deep into my core, hitting something inside that made me scream.

"T-there! Ooooh~! P-please…!" I begged, completely hypnotised by the unbelievable pleasure thrust up inside me. Pitch did one hard and deep pump into me then stopped.

"Please, _Your Majesty" _he said, stopping completely, making me whimper, begging for him to move. I squired, pushing down on his dick, but he just grabbed my waist, digging his nails into the skins and stopping my movements.

"Please…Your Majesty" I said, Pitch smirked the started again, pumping harder than before, faster than before, deeper than before, hitting the sweet spot inside of me over and over, making me scream in pleasure as he continued to fuck me into the stone. My hips were suspended from the ground; giving Pitch more to slam down into me and fuck me like an animal. My hands were above my head, wrapped in sand, but the tendrils were now crawling over my body, wrapping round my tits and squeezing them.

I was almost there, just one more, one more thrust. He saw the lust and build up glittering in my eyes, he gave one powerful thrust and it sent me over the edge, making my clamp on his dick, arch my back and cum. He wasn't too far behind as he growled, thrusting a few more times and came inside me, filling me up and making it drip down on the stone.

He let go of me, letting me drop on the stone, exhausted. He knelt between my legs panting heavily and smirking at me as I looked up at him. The sand arms had released me, sending pins and needles through my limbs. My eyes began to flutter and close. I heard Pitch laugh and his breathe get closer to my ear.

"Sweet Nightmares, Lola." He said before everything went pitch black.

I woke up in my bed. It was morning, looking over to my clock, it was 9am. The covers were over me but I wasn't over heated. I looked down at my body to see that I was completely nude. Oh my God! It wasn't a dream. I just got fucked by the boogeyman! I got out of bed, and ran over to my draws, putting on some pyjama shorts and a vest top before one of brother's gets in the room for an _early morning_ _wake me up_ as they usually do. Once changed, I then sat on my bed trying to wrap my head around what just happened.

Ok ya gumby, just, act like normal, it never happened. Ya start telling people ya got fucked by the boogeyman, they'll lock ya up. Just, act normal, I'm sure this will be a story to tell Tooth or Bunny…actually, better not.


	4. Chapter 4

I went on with my day like normal, went to work, obviously wearing my disguise, got home, got into my more _comfortable_ clothing, had family time, had dinner, played superhero with the kids, the kids went to bed at different times till finally me, mum and dad had finished watching TV and having a drink (feeling a bit tipsy to be fair) and went to bed. I had almost forgotten about it at one point, I just had to pretend it never happened, I mean who in their right mind would believe me if I told people I was shagged by a child's nightmare?

"Hi Lolo!" I chirpy and excitable voice sung from behind me. I didn't need to be a genius to know who it was considering I've heard the voice dozens of times already. I turn my head to smile at the hyperactive Tooth Fairy hovering above my bed with a large smile, reflective feathers of blues, greens and yellows and beautiful pink insect wings; she must have come alone today because there were no signs of her little minis around her, usually asking for orders. I dizzily walked over to her, still a little tipsy and sat on my bed, wearing more pyjamas than I was wearing the other night. Now I was wearing black shorts and a purple crop top with the word 'Rock' in black printed on it, again no bra so I tried to keep my arms crossed over my chest.

I sat on my bed, back against the head board with my legs spaced out in a V shape, Tooth came hovering down and knelt between my legs with her hands on her lap and smiling.

"G'day Tooth, how ya been?" I asked in a familiar manner.

"Oh the usual, tooth over here, tooth over there. Ooh! There was a little boy who lost three teeth by walking into a door! They were simply sparkling, he _had_ been flossing!" She chirped. I laughed in response; seriously, it's always teeth with this girl.

"Wow, erm, that's…interesting?" I laughed.

"It was! I just love it when they floss!"

"Haha! Well, your day had more action than mine. I just served coffee, had a few drinks with the parents 'n watched TV, had an ace day." I said, giving a little hiccup at the end.

"Are your drunk?!" She said, almost sounding shocked.

"Narh, just…nicely drunk." I smirked. She rolled her eyes, and then put her hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe I'll visit you tomorrow, you should sleep." I pouted, shook my head and whined,

"I'm not tired. I wanna talk more."

"*sigh* Ok. You used to be so innocent and small, now you're drinking. Time goes so fast."

"Its life Tooth, plus being nineteen has benefits, one being able to drink, and another being legal…"

"Yes, I get the picture Lolo, Geez." Tooth blushed slightly, curling up further into my opened legs. I smirked then opened out my arms and wiggled my fingers.

"Aww, does someone need a hug." I pouted at her, she giggled then rushed in for a cuddle, rapping her arms around my neck and wrapping her legs around my waist. She really isn't one for personal space. When I wrapped my arms around her waist, I giggled as her feathers tickled my nose and made me sneeze. She parted slightly, hands around my neck and my hands on her hips.

"Sorry, I forget they tickle other people sometimes." She giggled.

"It's ok, it's like hugging a cuddly toy. You're just so cosy!" I squeeze her a little and she laughs with a blush. I'm too much of a happy drunk sometimes. She smiled, a blanket of rose coated her cheeks, I thought she was going to go in and hug me again, so I leaned in but she didn't. Her lips made contact with mine, her eyes had closed and she moaned softly into my mouth. My eyes were wide open from shock but then I just slowly began to sink into the kiss letting out a little moan myself. Tooth's small hands tightened around my neck, one moving to cup my face, and pulling me closer and deeper into the kiss, the extra un-expectance caused me to gasped and part my lips, Tooth however took this as an extra level to then push her tongue through and began to rub against mine.

I complied, feeling her flick against the ball of the piercing on my tongue, playing with it and I then began to play back, causing our saliva to mix in each-others mouths. I almost forgot my hands were still on her hips, and I was also unconscious of the fact I was stroking her feathers, this being the reason for her to get closer and gasp into my mouth every so often. I could feel her slide her tongue against my teeth (again with the teeth), and smiling into my lips. She pulled back slightly, our lips parted but our noses touching.

"You've been flossing." She said in a flirtatious manner. She didn't hesitate to move back into the kiss, but this time, my mouth already open from the gasp, she put her tongue in first before our lips touched. My eyes fluttered shut again and we began to fight with our tongues. I moved one hand down a bit so it cupped her butt and began to rub my fingers between her feathers just below her breasts. She gasped and then began to move. One hand remained on my face, the other moving down and under my top to pinch at one of my nipples, then needing my breast and following that pattern. She then ground down into me, our heats feeling the friction and sending electric jolts through us both and making us moan into each-others mouths.

I can't believe I'm doing this…Am I bisexual?! Well, I guess ya learn something new every day. We continued to let our lust take control for a couple more moments before we broke apart and looked into each-other's eyes, unable to break the contact; her eyes were just a beautiful, hypnotic lilac. She giggled at me and I returned it, our hands however still in that same place. She gave me one little pinch, I squeaked and then withdrew her hands, resting them on my shoulders, I followed suit rest them on her hips.

"Lolo?" She whispered, tilting her head down shyly.

"Yeah, Tooth?"

"Can I sleep her tonight?" It was so adorable, I was cooing at her in my mind, I nodded and we both turned to lie in my bed. I lay on my side, Tooth doing the same and facing me; she curls up to fit perfectly to the shape of my body and tucks her head under my chin. When we stand, I'm quite a lot taller that Tooth, she is only small. She wraps her arms around my waist and cuddles up a little further, I wrap my arms around her top, stoking down the feather at the back of her head.

"Sweet dreams, Lolo."

"Sweet dreams Tooth."


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning to find Tooth still curled up into my body, her hands, flat up my back and curling over to hold my shoulders; her right leg was tucked around mine, the other splitting them apart; her head rested on my chest, listening to every heartbeat and her headdress of feathers tickled my nose till I sneezed myself awake. She felt my body jerk and awoke herself from the generous dreams of the Sandman. I looked down at her, my arms securely around the small of her back, as she woke up and looked up towards me with beautiful lilac crystal eyes. She smiled then giggled,

"Good morning, Lolo!" leaning up and nuzzling her face against my cheek. The feathers continued to tickle me making me giggle in response and smile down at her.

"Mornin' Tooth" I replied, sitting myself up so my back rested against the headboard, Tooth followed suit, keeping her arms tightly around me and rested her head still on my chest in an upright position. I had one arm on my lap the other around Tooth; how the bloody hell, have I got into this situation where I'm acting like a honeymooner with Tooth?!

"Urrrhg! I don't want to go to work, I want to stay." Tooth moaned before getting out of her position to sit on my lap and nuzzle our noses together. "But I have to," she then kissed me deeply on the lips, opening my mouth with hers to slip our tongues over one another before breaking between a string of saliva, "I'll see you tonight." She said before leaning close to my ear and whispering, "I'm going to make you feel good." She smirked, mischievously, moving back up. Her wings soon sprung back to life and she flew out _through_ the glass of the window.

I stared off after her, wondering what she meant before realising I'll have a busy night tonight, if ya know what I mean. I smiled to myself; I just learn something new every day. I get out of bed, still wearing my crop top and shorts and make my way over to my door to put on my short kimono dressing gown, covering up a bit for the young'uns.

I made my way down stairs to then get rugby tackled to the ground by the twins, Aiden and Alex, laughing their heads off. I went down with an 'umph' as the boys then started to tickle me. Of course I laughed, I'm a very ticklish person, but in all honesty, I'm not much of a morning person to have THIS as an early morning wake-me-up.

"Oy, both of ya, gerroff of me!" I shouted between laughs and gasps of breath. They both listened, standing up and both giving me a hand each to help me to my feet. I gave them both a glare and a face to say 'what was that for?!' but the twins just laughed before gesturing their hands for me to follow them to the kitchen. I frowned to myself before following reluctantly.

I got into the kitchen to see baby James in his highchair giggling at his spoon, Ruby sitting on the kitchen unit, swinging her legs and signing to my mum who was frying bacon in a pan, (Oh, I forgot to say, Rudy is mute, has been since birth so she uses sign language to talk to us which we had to learn as well), and Lucas, the git he always is, was flicking baked beans at the cat which hissed at him in response. The cat, Paul, hates Lucas with its life after he threw him out of a window 'by accident'.

My mum was plating up the bacon and putting in on the table where Alex and Aiden took a seat and I followed behind. She smiled at me whilst I began placing some of the breakfast buffet on my plate, gotta admit, it's a bit weird she's even doing this kinda breakfast.

"What's the occasion?" I said in a jokey manner, my mums smile however brightened.

"Well, you just so happen to be looking at one of Australia's new top fashion designers! I got promoted this mornin'! Can you believe it?!" She announced, her voice laced with excitement. And yes, my mum is a fashion designer, you get top designers for different kinds of styles and my mums, as you can guess, tends to be the punk style. Well, congrates mum!

"That's amazing, mum! Nice job!" I said, moving towards her to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek. She put down the pan and hugged me back giggling and thanking. She pulled back and danced over to the stove letting her long black silk kimono and short fiery red hair catch wind as she twirled.

When I finished my breakfast, I went back upstairs to my room to start putting together a CV. I love my part time job but it just isn't enough, so this afternoon it's time to start looking round for full time work. I got to my door and was about to open it when I heard a shuffle on the other side. I paused for a moment before I began to push it open completely. Empty. I walked in frowning and began to look around. I moved to the other side on my bed before I saw a little fluffy tail wiggle and poke out under the bed.

I supressed the giggle and decided to tease the cheeky little bunny who has a habit of sneaking into my room without permission. I began to kick off my shorts, the kimono still covering my pants and crop top. I raised an eyebrow hoping for a reaction but no. I then removed the kimono, letting it drop to the ground in a pile of violet silk. Still no reaction. I then pull the top over my head and drop it to the floor. Now I was only stood in a pair of thin lace pants. Hmm, he's really got it under control.

Before I was about to laugh, the floor gave way below me and I fell through a dark tunnel, twisting and turning. I screamed a little as I slid down, naked, and with only the occasional ray of light showing. It then stopped when I crumbled to still ground. I could feel the blunt pricks of blades of grass under my bare body. I raised my head to see I was surrounded by nature, grass, trees, and stone walls. Oh, I knew where I was, and I knew why I was here.

"'Ello, mate." A deep Australian accent spoke from behind me. I turned around with a smirk, not embarrassed of the amount of skin I was showing, knowing that this voice had seen it all before.

"G'day, Bunny."


End file.
